From Enemy Into Love
by Alma Yuuki-Chan
Summary: Sakura, cewek lembut dan manis ini adalah murid baru di Konoha Institute. ketika disana ia bertemu Naruto, cowok super cool dambaan semua wanita yang berhasil merubah dunia Sakura. bagaimana cerita selengkapnya ? * please read and review
1. Chapter 1

This is my new fic. Aku harap kalian suka dengan ceritaku. Yaah, walaupun sedikit agak gak nyambung.. selamat menikmati

**Judul : From Enemy Into Love**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**From Enemy Into Love © Alma Yuuki-chan**

**Rated : ~~~**

**Summary : Sakura bertemu dengan cowok misterius yang mengganggunya ketika hendak pergi sekolah. Apa yang bakal terjadi ?**

**Warning : AU, kesalahan EYD, A/N kebanyakan**

_**Chap. 1 = First Meeting**_

Kukuruyuuuuk.. ayam jantan berkokok menandakan sang matahari mulai beranjak datang. Jam menunjukkan pukul 05.30, dimana itu adalah waktu untuk anak anak SMA bangun dan segera bergegas pergi sekolah. Tapi berbeda dengan Sakura, dia masih terlelap ditemani gulingnya yang sudah kena banjir iler itu. "SAKURA ! SAKURA BANGUN ! WANITA HARUS BANGUN PAGI ! TAPI JAM SEGINI MASIH MOLOR ! ",Teriak Ibu Sakura dari luar. "Zzzz.. GROOK..", Sakura membalas teriakan ibunya dengan dengkuran sedahsyat dengkuran ayahnya. "Huh.. memanglah anak perempuanku yg satu itu.", Gerutu ibu Sakura. Beliau segera mengambil air segayung dan BYUUR ! menyiramnya tepat kea rah muka sakura. " UWAAA ! TSUNAMI ! AYAH IBU SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAAN ! " Ucap Sakura Panik. "Hey bangun ! ini hari pertamamu sekolah sayang..", kata ibunya lembut. Sakura melihat jam yang bertengger (?) di dinding kamarnya,"WAAA ! aku harus buru buru ini ! ", Sakura bergegas ke kamar mandi, hanya membasuh muka dan gosok gigi, lalu memakai pakaian dan sarapan dengan tergesa gesa.

"Hey.. dimana sopan santunmu kalau sedang makan Sakura ?", tegur ayahnya. " aduh ayah ! ini darurat yah ! siaga 4 ! waspada ! udah ya aku berangkat dulu.", Balas Sakura sembari menyambar tas yang tergantung di kursi depan. Ayah dan ibu Sakura hanya geleng geleng melihat tingkah laku anak semata wayangnya itu.

.

.

Sakura's POV

Uhh rasanya deg degan nih masuk sekolah baru.. apa karena Konoha Institute itu sekolah elite.. kyaaa ! moga ajaaa jumpa cowok keren yang ada di mimpiku ituuu.. Tapi kalo jumapnya malah cowok nyebelin ataupun cewek mentel ? duh pusyiiingggg..

End's of Sakura's POV

.

Sakura berjalan santai diiringi matahari yang cukup hangat serta angin sepoi sepoi yang agak dingin. Cukup baik untuk suasana hati yang sedang berbahagia. Namun momen momen bahagia Sakura dirusak oleh seseorang. SREET suara ban mobil Ferrari merah yang sengaja mengenai kubangan air, dan alhasil Sakura HAMPIR terkena cipratan air itu. "WOI JALAN PAKE MATA LAH JANGAN PAKE GIGI ! ", omel Sakura. Mobil ferarri merah yang dikendarain seseorang itu berhenti. Sakura segera memasang tampang Serigalanya. Dari balik kaca muncul pria yang sangaaat tampan. " Hey hey kamu tuh yang salah jalan kaki di tengah tengah ", balas pria tampan itu. " GAK USAH SOQ BAIK LOE DEPAN GUE ! BASI TAU GAK ! ", Balas Sakura lagi. Cowok itu terlihat sedikit agak geram dengan kata kata Sakura, lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja tanpa meminta maaf. "WOI PENGECUT BALEK LO SINI HADEPIN GUE ! LO KIRA GUE TAKUT AMA LOE HAH ! " ,Sakura naik tangga, eh naik darah maksudnya melihat tingkah pria sombong itu. Lalu Ia melanjutkan perjalanan dengan hati dongkol.

.

.

" Sakura! Kenapa mukamu jutek kayak gitu ? ", Tanya Ino, teman akrab Sakura. " Tadi dijalan aku jumpa cowok, cakep sih tapi nyebeliiiiin bangeet sumpah ! dia hamper nyiprat aku pake becek ! ih nyebelin ! ", curhat Sakura. " Ya sudah lupakan saja. Sekarang ayo kita lihat kelas kita. " ,ajak Ino. Lalu mereka berjalan ke arah papan pengumuman.

Kelas X-A Kelas X-B

Uzumaki Naruto Akimichi Chouji

Uchiha Sasuke Hyuuga Hinata

Haruno Sakura Ten Ten

Yamanaka Ino Hyuuga Neji

Sabaku No Temari Rock Lee

Sabaku No Gaara Inuzuka Kiba

Nara Shikamaru Sabaku No Kankurou

Aburame Shino Random Guy

"Wah sSuraa ! kita masuk kelas X-A ! ", seru Ino kegirangan. " Emang ada apa dengan kelas itu ? ", Tanya Sakura. " Kamu gak tau ? itu kelas idaman semua anak Konoha Institute loh ! kelas ter-elite bagi anak SMA ! dan yang lebih asyik, banyak cowok cakeeeppp ! ", jelas Ino dengan mata berbinar binar. Mendengar kata COWOK CAKEP Sakura langsung loncat loncat kayak tupai baru dapet segentong kenari. " Yuk buruan masuk kelas ! aku mau ngeceng salah satu antara mereka ! ", kata Sakura. Lalu mereka masuk dengan riang. Ketika berjalan menuju kelas X-A Sakura mendengar perbincangan anak perempuan. " Ih mereka lucky ya bisa sekelas ama Naruto. ", kata anak ke-1. " Iya, padahal kan aku pingin banget sekelas sama Naruto." Balas anak ke-2. " Ah emang kamu aja ? aku juga ! ", sambung anak ketiga. "Hmm.. emangnya naruto itu siapa ya ? kok kayaknya idola banget ? mungkin dia itu tampan 'n baik kali ya.." bantin Sakura dalam hati…

.

.

_Apa yang bakal terjadi jika Sakura tau orang yang menyipratnya adalah Naruto ?_

_Tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya di chap.2_

_._

**To Be Continued**

**Ini fic pertama saya ? gimana ? apaka anda puas ? atau malah muak ? jika anda puas kami pun puas (mirip iklan ? ) doakan ya chap kedua dan chap chap selanjutnya lebih bagus daripada ini.. ( amiiin..ov ) okay, now, c'mone please**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

ALMA YUUKI-CHAN


	2. Chapter 2

Hollaaa.. this is my second fic. Butuh berminggu minggu menyelesaikannya karena aku lagi buntu ( emang gang ? ) hahahaha maaf atas segala kesalahan di fic pertama, maklum saja saya masih amatiran sekaleeee.. -_- okay c'mone enjoy this second fic. ^_^

**Judul : From Enemy Into Love**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**From Enemy Into Love © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : Sakura yang tak senang akan adanya Naruto di kelasnya mulai memasang siasat yg sedikit kejam. Apakah reaksi Naruto ?**

**Warning : AU, kesalahan EYD, A/N kebanyakan**

**.**

**.**

_**Chap 2 : Sebuah Rencana**_

_**.**_

Sakura dan Ino berjalan perlahan. Lalu laki laki yang tadi dikerubungin itu menghampiri mereka. Ino dan Sakura deg-degan. Keringat bercucuran dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki mereka ( ah lebay amaaat -_- ) " Di..dia mendekat..", Seru Ino terbata-bata. " W..wauh…" Balas Sakura. Ketika pria tampan itu pas didepan mereka, " KYAAAAAAA ! " Serta merta mereka menjerit seperti orang habis ngeliat setan di tv tv itu. " ups.. santai… aku bukan setan…" Kata pria tampan nan mempesona itu. " GILA ! tampan bangeeett ! " Seru Ino dengan mata berbinar-binar. Pria tampan itu tersenyum manisss sekali. " GILA ! siapa looo ! " Bentak Sakura. Cowok tampan itu sedikit kaget. " lo kan yang nabrak gue tadi ! ngaku lo ! shit ! ternyata lo sekolah sini juga hah ! " Lawan Sakura. " Kalo iya kenapa ? lo gak senang gue ada disini ? " Balas Naruto dengan nada agak ditekan. " Iya ! napa lo mau nantangin ? ayooo ! " Sakura panas, ia menggulung lengan bajunya sampai ke siku. Naruto hanya tertawa keci saja menghadapi Sakura yang seperti anak anak itu. " Ah payah ngomong sama bocah ! sasu, neji ayo cabut ! " Kata Naruto sambil menjentikkan jari dua kali. Cowok yang bernama Sasu dan Neji itu pun mengikuti Naruto layaknya bodyguard. Sakura hanya manyun saja karena dicuekin lagi sama Naruto itu. TEEETT ! bel memilukan itu berbunyi. Sakura dkk segera memasuki kelas X-A.

.

.

" Ih gerem banget bisa sekelas sama orang songong macem si Naruto kampret itu ! " Curhat Sakura kepada Ino dan Temari. " Sabar Sakura sabaar.. namanya juga orang kaya.. biasaaa sok berkuasa.." Kata Ino yang mencoba menenangkan Sakura sambil menyodorkan segelas milkshake dingin. " Tapi wajar sih kalau dia sok berkuasa disini. " Sambung Temari. " Hah, maksudmu apa ri ? " Tanya Sakura, " Iya.. dia itu kan anaknya Minato Uzumaki, kalian tau kan Mr. Minato itu siapa ? " Temari balik nanya. Serta merta Ino dan Sakura kaget, " APPPAAA ? DIA ANAK PEMILIK SEKOLAH INI KAN ? " Temari hanya mengangguk.

.

Sakura's POV

Wahahaha ternyata anak orkhay itu belagu semua ya. Hehehehe enaknya ni anak manja gue kerjain aja nggak ya. Pasti kan dia punya haters gemana getooo. Aku bisa kerja sama sama haternya.. Wahahaha nice Sakura nice idea * dengan senyum kelicikan yg khas *

End of Sakura's POV

.

" Hmmmm.. Ri, kira kira Naruto itu punya haters gak sih ? " Tanya Sakura. " Setauku sih ada. Kalo gak salah namanya NaruHaters gitu gitu. Ketuanya si Sasuke Uchiha. " Jawab Temari sambil makan onigiri. " Owh ! Nice timing ! okay aku pergi dulu ya ! see you ! " Sakura meraih tas pink nya dan berlari menuju koridor lantai 1. " WOOII ! jangan tinggalin gua dong ! Temari aku duluan ya mau nyusul Sakura. " Kata Ino lalu ia menyeret tas punggung ungu gemerlapnya mengejar Sakura. Temari hanya tersenyu sambil kembali memakan onigiri nya.

.

" Sasuke ! Hey tunggu ! " Teriak Sakura sambil mengejar Sasuke yang baru keluar dari lab computer. " Ada apa manis ? " Tanya Sasuke sambil sedikit menggoda Sakura. " Hahahaha bisa aja. " Ujar Sakura malu-malu karena dipuji orang yang gak kalah keren sama Naruto songong itu. " Hehe, mau bicara apa ? " Tanya Sasuke lagi, " Eh, kamu itu ketuanya NaruHaters kan ? " Tanya Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk. " Oh. Terus kenapa tadi kulihat kau bersama Naruto ? " Tanya Sakura lagi.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum, " ayolaah.. aku bisa jadi pusat informasi kalau aku deket deket dia. Lagian tujuan NaruHaters Cuma buat Naruto ga betah sekolah disini." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar. Sakura hanya ber oh-oh-oh ya saja daritadi. " Kenapa manis ? kau NaruHaters juga ya ? " Tanya si manis Uchiha itu. " Ya begitulah !abisnya tadi pagi dia nyiprat aku pake becek ! trus dia gak mau minta maaf sama aku ! belagu banget tau gak ! untung dia cakep kalo nggak udah kujadikan babi panggang tu bocah ingusan ! " Balas Sakura dengan mebggebu gebu serta cipratan cipratan air liur yang keluar dari mulutnya. " Hahahahaha okay okay… " Kata Sasuke. " Eh, aku punya rencana loh buat ngejahilin Naruto songong plus belagu itu ! " Kata Sakua perlahan dengan muka sinis sesinis sinisnya. " Wow… apa itu ? " Tanya Sasuke. Dia terlihat penasaran dengan rencana Sakura. " Jadi gini.. kamu kumpulin haters yang lain. nanti kan kita psstt.. dia trus pas dia jalan kita psst dia.. pas dia makan pst….pst….pst…pst…" Sakura menjelaskan rencana busuknya pada Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum puas pada Sakura, begitu juga Sakura. " okay, nanti aku bakal kumpulin haters lain. Dateng aja ke bascamp kami di Ronway Street nomor 26 ya. " Kata Sasuke. Sakura hanya mengangguk, lalu mereka berjalan bersama mendiskusikan rencana mereka.

.

.

_Apakah rencana licik yang sudah dibuat oleh Sakura ?_

_Apakah ini berarti Sakura udah join di NaruHaters ?_

_Tunggu kelanjutannya di chap.3_

_._

_**To Be Continued**_

**Whoaaaa.. akhirnya fic kedua ini siap jugaa.. huft.. nggak nyangka juga.. heh makasih ya yang udah ngelike cerita pertamaku… seneng deeeeh.. gimana cerita keduaku ? untuk kritik dan saran please reply yuaaaa.. sekali lagi…. Come on please…**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**ALMA YUUKI-CHAN**


End file.
